Package Muddly Muddle
Characters Present *Julius *Sheree *Clancy *Ping *Chachi *Shaka Brah *Shaka Brah's Grandmother *Snowmole Summary Sheree accidentally breaks Shaka Brah's tantrum-working snowmobile when the post-delivrery hand gives him a package to hold for Shaka Brah until he comes to retrieve it. Recap Sheree is playing with her relaxing soccer ball set when the mailman comes over to deliver a package in Icelaska. But Shaka Brah isn't at the iceland to pick it up so he leaves it on The Box and tells everyone not to open it. Sheree is highly curious and wishes to open it, seeing as its from the sky-ski station. But he keeps herself distracted by playing with her relaxing soccer ball instead until he can no longer resist the package and opens it by sneakily doing so. What's inside the package is a tantrum-working snowmobile! Sheree opens the box to take a peak inside and take it out to take a ride with it. She cries by watching it go until she hears someone at the door. She hurriedly tries to catch the snowmobile when Clancy arrives on his skateboard and Sheree tries to lie about what happened. Clancy see the snowmobile going haywire and notices the package, then asks if it is Wubzy's. When she tells her its really Shaka Brah's, Clancy suggets that they should put everything back, since you shouldn't play with other peoples toys. But he suddenly has a change of heart upon wondering what the track may look like and before the two know it, they have put the track together. It's then Julius, leaving his invention dimension, gets a call from Shaka Brah, who tells him that he was told Sheree has his package. He then tells him that he'll come to pick it up. So Sheree and Clancy hurry up to put everything away, but Sheree, Clancy and Julius realize that the front train piece is still on the loose! Shaka Brah's grandmother arrives after his grandson, then Julius shows the goold old yeti and her grandson his own special gadget, a squeaking sneaky suction tube. He seems to grab it, but the force from the train is so hard and fast it easily manages to come loose. Ping then arrives, trying with her licking eraser but in the process she and Sheree and Julius both run into each other. As they get up, Shaka Brah and his grandmother hears Clancy tells everyone he's dizzy and Ping, Julius and Sheree tries to stop Shaka Brah from getting inside. Sheree lies to him when Shaka Brah asks why she was in the honesty valley, then mentions that Clancy and Ping are both out of breath, to which Julius claims Sheree is in training. Shaka Brah mentions the package and goes inside as Sheree runs in after him and Ping resumes running after the train. Sheree lies again, claiming the package to be heavy and that he should leave the package here. Shaka Brah's grandmother is about to say something when she notices Ping running around. Sheree claims she was trying to catch butterflies when Snowmole arrives and all three sees that the package was open. Shaka Brah demands the truth and Sheree admits that he was playing with the train set but they're having trouble catching it. Snowmole takes out the remote control that Sheree didn't know about and turns it off! He tells Sheree that he should have read the instructions as he brings over the train and Sheree apologizes. Shaka Brah isn't at all angry when is explains that he won the train in a night sky-ski obstacle course so he gave it to Sheree since she his very capricious. Julius, Clancy, Ping and Snowmole then assure Sheree that they can fix the train all good and new. A little bit later, Sheree is playing with her tantrum-working snowmobile when she finds the tantrum-snowmobile complexity broken by Julius and objets in the box's closet. Sheree order Julius to fix it before she's not relaxing and Julius bashfully smiles as the episode ends... Quotes Trivia